


The Second Date- Bucky/Reader

by Genobeamer



Series: Bucky/Reader - A Love Story [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 2nd date, Buck - Freeform, Bucky - Freeform, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Sweet, date, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky had a wonderful blind date! So much that Bucky wants to go on a date with you again, the very next day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Good Morning Beautiful"

You call Natasha immediately, pacing back and forth in your room while doing so, she answers, 

“Hey, what’s up?”

“HE’S ASKING ME ON ANOTHER DATE”

You hear her gasp and squeal on the other side, “What!? OH MY GOD. When??”

“Tomorrow night. It’s a movie date!”

The both of you celebrating together, 

“So how did you reply?”

“I didn’t yet, I called you first” You laugh

“Oh no no, I’m hanging up and you better text him.. then me!” You hear the phone disconnect. 

____________________________________________

 

You text Bucky back and forth throughout the night. You both decide on a comedy movie, since you both like to laugh. The movie starts at 7:00PM, but Bucky wanted to pick you up earlier for ice cream. He was adorable. 

You text him around 11PM, 

“Hey Bucky, I’m actually starting to fall asleep, so before I stop texting you, have a goodnight & I’ll see you tomorrow xx”

“Goodnight Y/N, See you tomorrow :) “

________________________________________________

The next morning, you hear Natasha at your door. You were still in bed, not wanting to get up and you groaned. 

“Come on!” You hear Natasha yell and continue knocking on your door, “We’re supposed to go to the mall today, remember?”

You slowly get out of bed and let Natasha in first.

“Wake up Sleeping Beauty” She laughed and smiled.

You glared at her. “I’m not exactly a morning person Nat”

“I know, but if we go any later, you won’t have enough time to look good later for your date” 

That made you smile and you head into the kitchen to brew yourself some coffee. 

“Ok, so you need to tell me more about HIM, not just how well this date went” Natasha excitedly said. 

“Let me wake up first Jesus” 

You felt your phone buzz on your nightstand. There was a text from Bucky, 

It read: “Good morning Beautiful”

You started blushing and feeling butterflies in your stomach. 

Nat saw you standing, not moving and smiling like an idiot. She came over behind you to peek over at your phone.

“Okay, he’s officially boyfriend material. I'm Jealous” The both of you laughed.


	2. The boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve go jogging.

Bucky and Steve met up at the Park for another game of basketball. As always, they began warming up with a 5 mile run around the city. 

“So how was your date last night?” Steve smirked, knowing very well how it went thanks to Natasha. 

“Oh man, Y/N is seriously.. She’s just incredible. Did you know that we have the same favorite color? She drinks coffee in the morning? We’ve read the same type of books. Listen I can go on about her, but I want to thank you man” Bucky smiled at Steve, “I’m actually going to see her again tonight for a movie!”

Steve looked over at Bucky, “woah 2nd date in a row? Damn you must really like her”

Bucky blushed, “Well, I did kiss her last night. I’m pretty sure she likes me too”

Steve’s mouth created a perfect “O”

“Don’t look at me like that” Bucky laughed, “Don't worry, I’m not going to rush things with her, I need to make this right. For her sake and mine”

Steve smiled, “You’re a good man Buck. She’s lucky to have you”

“As I see it, I’m lucky to have her”

During the last mile, Steve let’s Bucky know that he’d like to go on a camping trip soon. With Nat, You, Himself and Bucky. Bucky agreed, knowing it meant the two of you can share a tent and spend more time together.


	3. Bucky wants to look good for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is getting ready to go out with you. He's so adorable!

As soon as Bucky got home, he showered and used the same cologne as last time. You told him how he smelled good. Bucky let her know this was his favorite cologne. Bucky spritzed some in areas he thought you would be close to at the movies. This was near his shoulders, neck, arms. 

He brushed back his hair in a messy style, feeling inspired by Johnny Depp. He decided on a somewhat fitted green V-neck shirt, a light back jacket, dark blue jeans and black dress shoes. He wondered if this was too much for a movie date. 

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. As soon as he was satisfied, he smiled at his reflection.   
_________________________________________________________ 

He began thinking of scenarios that might happen during the night. He started speaking as if you were in front of him. 

“Hey!-” Oh god no that’s too enthusiastic, he tried again with a more relaxed tone, “Hey Y/N” He smiled and began blushing. I hope I don’t look this stupid he thought to himself.   
“You look beautiful tonight”.. “Oh this? It’s nothing, just what I normally wear”.. He sighed to himself. Is this really all I could think of saying? I’m really boring. I hope she doesn’t find me boring. 

_______________________________

On the way towards the tower, Bucky spotted a rose stand set up on the side of the road. He pulled over and bought a single red rose. He made sure it didn't have thorns to prick your beautiful soft hands.

He paid the guy and thanked him. 

Finally reaching the tower, he headed inside the lobby. He saw you waiting on a couch, talking to Natasha and Steve. As You looked over, you stopped talking to the two of them and started smiling at Bucky. Bucky smiled in return, completely lost into how beautiful you look. Your hair was straight today, which made your hair look longer and super shiny. He noticed you were wearing a more comfortable outfit, similar to his. 

Bucky felt awkward having walked into your conversation, he pushed his hair back and averted eye contact. The rose was behind his back, not wanting to surprise her just yet. Bucky waved at Steve and Natasha, he watched as you said goodbye to them and made your way towards him. 

Natasha and Steve looked like proud parents. 

As you came close, Bucky pulled the rose from behind his back. You looked surprised not knowing what to say. 

Bucky spoke up, “You look beautiful tonight” He smiled at you.


	4. Ice Cream Parlor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky picks you up from the tower. He also gets flirt with you and your ice cream.

As You sat on the couch awaiting Bucky, you see Natasha and Steve coming in from their date. They looked so happy together. You were glad your two best friends finally got together. You smiled as you and Nat made eye contact. You quickly gave her a thumbs up. Natasha and Steve then walked over to you and sat with you. 

“Hey Y/N” Steve smiled at you, “You look really nice for your date”

You smiled, “Thanks Cap, I’m really nervous though” You laughed nervously.   
“Don’t worry, I know for a fact that Bucky likes you” That made you blush. 

Before you can ask the two of them how their date went, You saw out of the corner of your eye that someone was approaching. You saw Bucky there acting nervous. He was also looking amazing in his outfit. You started smiling at him, making him blush. You told Steve and Natasha that you’ll talk to them later. 

As you picked up your cross-body purse, the two of you couldn’t keep your eyes off each other. Heading over to him felt like a magnetic connection. 

As you got closer, Bucky pulled a rose out from behind him. The rose was so beautiful and a deep shade of red. It matched your lipstick you copped from Natasha. You took the rose from his hand, not knowing what to say but smile. 

You then heard Bucky’s voice, “You look beautiful tonight” he smiled at you.

“Thank you Bucky” You gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. You felt his scruff beard on your soft lips. He also smelled delicious. You were happy he kept the same scent from yesterday. 

He was blushing as you pulled away. 

“Let’s go get that ice cream” The both of you waved goodbye at Steve and Natasha who were beaming at the both of you. You left the tower hand in hand. Looking at the reflection of you two in the mirror, you looked like a power couple. 

__________________________________________

At the ice cream shop, you couldn’t help but shiver at how cold it was. Bucky sensed that you were since your body began to scrunch up. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close to him. His body radiated so much heat. You wish you can sleep next to him at night to keep you warm. 

Bucky let you know that he didn’t want any ice cream but he wanted to buy one for you. 

“That’s very sweet Bucky, but I’d feel bad if it was just me eating” You gave him a little pout.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind” He smiled at you.

He paid for your ice cream. You ordered your F/F ice cream and got 2 scoops. 

“Let me know if you like it" Bucky told you.

“Okay! here I go” You lifted the ice cream to your lips and licked it. It was so heavenly, you had no idea your F/F could taste better than you thought. You actually moaned a bit from how delicious it was. As you ate your ice cream, Bucky swung in front of you, wrapped his hand around your hand holding the cone and leaned in to take a lick for himself very slowly. 

The fact that his face was so close to you made you blush. Bucky was looking into your eyes as he licked the ice cream, “Very delicious indeed” He smirked and lightly blushed as well. 

Oh my god, you thought. Did he just flirt with me? Dirty flirting? Your heart began beating faster. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I steal licks every now and then” He positioned himself back to being on your side. 

“N-No, I don’t mind at all”

Finishing your ice cream was more difficult than you thought. You wished Bucky would do that more often before you finished it.


	5. Movie Date <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very interesting and unexpected events occur at the movie theater!
> 
> \+ Find out what news Steve has for Bucky.

The both of you got to the movie theater on time. Bucky told you to buy a bag of popcorn and a drink while he bought the tickets. 

After waiting for what feels like forever, you finally get to the counter to order what you want. 

“Well well, what I get for you tonight miss?” The cashier was a young man, in his early 20’s, giving you this “I’ll be flirting with you the whole time” look.

You giggled awkwardly, “Uh Hi..Can I get-”

“Oh, I can get you anything you want” He emphasized the word anything. 

You were starting to get red, out of embarrassment that this guy is hitting on you so blatantly. God, where is Bucky?

“Uh..I’ll get have a large popcorn and a blue raspberry slushie medium please” You were feeling super uncomfortable. 

“That will be 7.69” He winked at you. Ugh barf. 

“Sure” You hand him your card and he lightly touched your hand sensually before taking your card. You moved your hand away quickly after that encounter. What’s up with this guy? He’s a real creep. 

Bucky saw the whole encounter and was fuming. This stupid cashier was perving on you and he couldn’t get there fast enough because of a large crowd just exiting. 

Just as you were feeling like this interaction would never end, Bucky came up and wrapped his arm around your waist. 

“Hey babe, food almost ready?” He said it but was glaring at the cashier. The cashier got the hint and averted eye contact. Bucky won the staredown. 

“Yeah” You moved in closer to him, “Almost done”

“Good” Bucky was still glaring a hole into this guys face. 

“Here you go miss” The cashier brought the food, you can see he was shaking as he passed the popcorn and drink to Bucky. 

You said a quick thank you, remembering to always have your manners. 

“Oh Bucky thank you for being there when you did” You sighed

“I wish I was there sooner, fucking weirdo that guy was” He was tensing his jaw. You would be lying if you said angry Bucky was not sexy. 

The two of you handed the tickets and found a good seat in the middle of the theater. 

__________________________________________________________

During the movie, you felt yourself wanting to just lean against Bucky. The two of you sharing the popcorn and laughing at all the punchlines. At times, you and Bucky would touch fingers and you would just look at each other and smile.

You decided you wanted to lean closer to Bucky so you lifted up the armrest that separated you two in an excuse that it was bothering you. You adjusted yourself which really meant, getting closer to Bucky. 

Bucky saw what you were doing and blushed. He said he’d like to get comfortable too and lifted his arm around you, pulling you in closer. He could smell how lovely your hair scented. You felt petite in his arms but he loved it. 

You couldn’t believe on the second date that you two would be cuddling. Bucky’s body felt strong and you can feel his heart beating rapidly. That made you smile. 

As you drank some of Bucky’s drink, you accidentally spilled some from your mouth thanks to a funny joke. You got off Bucky to clean yourself and also not to get anything on Bucky.

“Sorry Bucky” you laughed, “Do I still have some on my face” You turned to look at him so he can see clearly. 

“Yeah” He leaned up and closer to your face, “You have some right here” Bucky cupped your face and cleaned up some liquid that was on your chin. “One more spot”

He leaned in closer and pulled you towards him, letting him plant a soft kiss on your lips. You leaned into him, sealing the kiss more. He moved his tongue against your bottom lip, which you responded by parting your lips, letting him slide his tongue into your mouth. He tasted of the sweet blue raspberry. You couldn’t help but moan softly into his mouth. He softly moaned in response, also running his fingers through your hair. 

You then heard a cough and someone say, “Excuse me” That made you and Bucky pull away from each other. 

There were people standing up, trying to leave the theater. You didn’t realize the movie was almost over. 

Bucky looked over and said sorry to them. Then the two of you laughed with each other. He leaned in to give you one last sweet kiss before the two of you got up to leave as well. 

__________________________________________________

Now at the steps to the tower, Bucky stopped walking which caused you to stop as well. He then moved in front of you so you are face to face.

“You truly are special Y/N. It’s crazy to think that not only did we have a successful blind date, but also a 2nd date the next day” He was smiling at you, looking into your eyes with care. 

“Steve was telling me that he wants to go camping. Me, You, Steve and Natasha. I would really like to experience that.. with you” He was holding your hand and swinging it gently. 

“Bucky I would love that! That sounds like so much fun” You hugged him which caught him by surprise. He wrapped his arms around you tightly, not wanting to let you go. He kissed the top of your head and you pulled away. 

“Goodnight Bucky” You stood on your tippy-toes and kissed him softly. 

He smiled as you pulled away, “Goodnight Y/N”

You walked up the stairs to the entrance and the both of you waved to each other. He watched as you left out of sight before walking back to his car. 

He smiled to himself the whole way home. 

________________________________________________________

Later that night Bucky got a call from Steve. 

“Hey man, what’s going on?” He chatted with Steve a while.

Steve then asked a question, “Listen, we’d like you to join the Avengers. We need more power and you’re the right person for the team”

“What’s in it for me?” He asked, he wasn’t sure how he felt about living with other people. 

“Well a job first of all.. and I pulled some strings and you'll be getting your own room.. which happens to be next to Y/N’s”

Bucky was smiling.

“When do I start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this! Let me know of some interesting things you'd like to see between you and Bucky <3


End file.
